Scaffolds are used for construction repair, maintenance, etc. of buildings. Typically such scaffolding includes a support structure of rigid members upon which are placed at vertically-spaced intervals flat horizontal planks, usually made of wood. the planks support one or more workmen, along with their tools and equipment.
The end portions of these planks are left open and unprotected. There is consequently a danger of losing or spilling of tools or equipment over the end edges of the planks, or even of a worker falling off the scaffolding.